Icecream trucks and College
by toughchick44
Summary: After three years of friendship, Ray and Stella are the best of friends, but when Ray might be going to New York to go to Columbia, and Stella is skipping plans with Ray what will happen. ONE-SHOT!


**AHOLA EVERYBODY, I WAS ON A LITTLE BREAK BUT I'M BACK AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT. I BORROWED A PART FROM THE MOVIE **POST GRAD**, IT IS FUNNY AS HELL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DISNEY AND LEMONADE MOUTH.**

* * *

><p>Stella walked through the school hallways to her locker, when she opened it up and started to stuff her books in her bag to take home, she felt a arm slip around her neck. Her breath hitched slightly before she noticed the small friendship bracelet on the persons arm. She chuckled and slightly bit the persons thumb and they jumped back and Stella turned around.<p>

"Did you have to bite my thumb, Yamada?" Ray asked as he held his throbbing thumb, Stella laughed and leaned against the lockers beside hers.

"Well, did you have to scare me half to death?" Stella counter asked as she turned back around and started her packing process again.

"Yes, yes I did." Stella saw out of the corner of her eye that Ray leaned against the lockers beside hers.

"Well, then I had to bite your thumb." She heard Ray laugh, but she could tell that it wasn't his normal hearty laugh. After all, they had been friends for the past three years and they had grown very close. "Ray are you ok?" She stopped what she was doing and closed her locker before leaning against her locker and looking at Ray.

"Yeah, why would you think something was wrong?" Ray was an expert liar, but Stella could tell that he was holding something back.

"Look, I'll give you props, you are an expert liar but I have been your best friend for 3 years and I can totally tell that you are lying and holding something back." Ray had his arms crossed across his chest and he looked down at them momentarily before giving Stella a look.

"Oh, no I forgot about our dinner celebration and your new song." Stella slapped her forhead and leaned her head against her locker door and cursed herself.

"Hey, it's ok, it's nothing." Ray tried to comfort her but he knew that she had been preoccupied with the 'smoking hot' nieghbor across her street.

"No it's not, I should of told him that I couldn't go with him to the beach and that I had plans with you." Stella felt as if she was a failure in life, her and Ray had their problems at the beginning of their friendship but now they did almost everything together.

"Seriously, it's ok, its not like it matters anyway." Ray walked away and down the hallway and Stella followed him out the front doors calling his name.

"Wait, please I am so sorry. I just-"

"You know I keep having this crazy thought that someday you will return the same feelings I have for you." After about a year into their friendship Ray tried to kiss Stella but that didn't go so well, but as you could tell they were still very good friends. "I may not have my whole life planned out..." Stella knew what college she was going to go to and what she was going to do once she was out of it. "but the one thing I do know, is your not in it." Stella had tears hanging in her eyes as Ray walked off to his car without looking back and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Stella, everything is going to be fine, just because Ray maybe going to New York doesn't mean your life is at an end." Olivia and Mo tried to comfort her, her mother had tried that the night before, but Stella was still in a slump. Ray had two offers from really good schools, Columbia and Juliard. Stella had got offered Juliard and was already packed to go in a few days.<p>

"Yes it is, my best friend in the whole world is going to New York and guess what, I'm not going with." Stella's words were slightly muffled as she had her head shoved into one of her beds pillows.

"Hey I thought we were your best friends?" Mo asked and Olivia lightly slapped her arm and shook her head.

"But he was more funny and didn't drag we around the mall against my will." Stella shoved her head deeper into the pillow and tried to keep herself from crying again.

"Ok, we know your hurting so we are going to let that slide." Olivia said and roamed her hand over Stella's back, trying to sooth her.

"Do you think that the reason your hurting so much is because all this time that Ray has been in love with you, you have been in love with him but never really acknowledged it?" Mo asked as she craned her neck to look at Stella's face. Stella brought her head up slowly from the pillow and looked at her friends.

"Do you really think that could be the cause?" Stella layed her cheek on the pillow and her friends exchanged a look before nodding their heads. Stella looked at her bed for a few minutes, Olivia and Mo left after they knew that Stella was going to be thinking for a while.

* * *

><p>Ray was playing with a couple of his buddies at the basketball courts in the park, he had just made a layup and was currently trying to juke a guy when they heard the sound of the ice-cream truck. All four of them turned around and saw Stella driving a ice-cream truck throught the park and onto the court. Ray couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched her try to manuvere herself and talk into the small speakerphone.<p>

"Someone told me that all the universes problems could be solved by eating a chocolate fudge bar." Stella parked the ice-cream truck with a lurch in front of Ray in the middle of the court.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked as he rested the basketball at his hip, Stella stepped to the doorway of the truck and spoke into the speaker again.

"If you continue to ignore me, I will follow you everywhere you go until you slowly go insane." Stella was slightly smiling, Ray chuckled and shook his head as he looked back at his friend.

"Ok, just make it stop." Stella jumped and squealed as she turned around and turned off the music and put the speaker back into its holster. "How the hell do you steal an ice-cream truck?"

"Borrowed, Charlie knows a guy, who knows a guy." Stella smiled and saw that Ray had that smile that was reserved for only her. "Look, I know our friendship will never be the same and you probably hate me and don't want to see me anymore. But I hope that you are still in love with me because I just realized, I know I'm stupid, that I am deeply and completely in love with the most delusional, crazy, annoying, handsome, and bestest friend in the whole wide world." Stella watched as Ray's face went through a color of emotions, she couldn't tell if they were all bad, all good, or both. Ray dropped the ball, placed his hands at her neck, and brought her lips to his.

"You really are stupid."

"I know, but you love me for my stupidness." They laughed and Ray leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Hey, dude are you going to play, or smooch your girl?" One of the guys asked as they watched this little encounter.

"He'll play, besides I have to go return the ice-cream truck." Stella started to walk away when Ray grabbed her hand and turn back around.

"Also you need to get on that fancy dress." Ray was still smiling that special smile, Stella was so gald to have that smile was reserved for her and only her.

"Why?" Stella chuckled as she intertwined their fingers, Ray smiled wider and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Because, since you missed out on the first fancy dinner, we need to make another reservation. Plus I never did tell you that I decided to go to Juliard." Stella squealed in excitement and jumped up to hug Ray, he chuckled and hugged her back.

"I will be ready before you can say lemon head." Stella gave Ray a last kiss before jumping into the ice-cream truck and driving to Charlie's cousin's friend.


End file.
